


Je te veux (mine)

by fg_ice



Category: MxM, PD101 - Fandom, PD101Season2, Produce101 - Fandom, brandnewboyz
Genre: A little bit of jinwhi, Badboy!Youngmin, Dongpaca, Fluff, Jinwhi, M/M, Smut, Transferee!Donghyun, Woojin is here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fg_ice/pseuds/fg_ice
Summary: Donghyun transferred in Busan art school. He wanted to become an idol and this school is the perfect school for that since many agencies are going in this school every year looking for some people who have a skills and visuals to become an idol. He thought all the students has good manner since they need to maintain a good image because who knows, maybe they will debut and with that they need to have a good personality. But all of this vanish once a red boy haired entered the classroom with his polo uniform 2 button are unbutton, his hair is slight messy but hell it looks so hot, with his backpack on  his one arm. He supposed to not care with that boy, but when their eyes met he saw how the boy smirks at him. He confirmed, this whole stay in this school will not be easy at all...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is seluCBkaisoo of aff. - daehwilysm of twitter.  
> I created Ao3 since I saw many of the dongpaca shippers are reading here. Please support my story :)

Kim Donghyun a 19 year old boy, dreaming about becoming an idol. He's from Seoul but his family decided to buy a land in busan and stay there for a year or 4. 

"Donghyun-ah, I already talked to the head of the school you want to study at" his mother said 

"Thanks mom" he smiled 

"You're welcome baby, Do well okay? I know you can debut as an idol" his mother paused "You are very talented, with a good personality and your looks, I know many girls or even  
boys will fall inlove with you" he smiled at his son 

"Mom stop that you make me flattered" he said and hugged his mother

You can say that his a mother boy while his twin brother is a daddy's boy. But they are both equally receiving love from their parents.

"Your uniform is already at your room and you will start tomorrow since they already started last week" donghyun eyes widen with that

"Thanks mom you are the best!" he hugged his mom again and run toward his room 

"Easy bro, don't run or you might slipped" his twin brother said while mopping the floor of their new house 

Arriving to his room he saw his uniform. It's a white long sleeves polo, black slacks and a coat with a patch of the school's logo. He smiled his excited. 

 

~

"Take care donghyun" his mother said 

"Contact me once you're done I'm going to fetch you" his dad said 

"Good luck bro" his twin brother said

"I will mom, and yes dad I will. Good luck too hyung" he said a smiled at them 

When he’s at the entrance of the school he waited for their car to disappeared from his sight, and finally he let out a loud sigh.

"This is it!" he then entered the gate

His mother said that he should go to the heads office to get his schedule but there's a problem. He doesn't know where the head's office is located. He roams around the school's lobby, eyes fixed at the ceiling because of the chandelier. And with that 

"Awwww" he heard 

"Daehwi-ah are you okay?" 

He saw the two boys who are not that taller than him in front of him 

"Omg! I'm so sorry" he said, he bumped with the boy who is smaller than the other one 

"Are you blind or what?" the taller said 

"Jinyoung-ah it's okay don't be rude to hyung" the small one said and smiled

"It's okay hyung, I'm daehwi by the way and this is my friend jinyoung" the smaller said and bowed with a smile.

"Jinyoung-ah you need to bow too" daehwi said and with that jinyoung bowed

"I'm really sorry daehwi and jinyoung" he bowed "I'm Kim Donghyun, 19 years old, a transferee student from seoul" he said and smiled 

"Wow you're from seoul hyung?" jinyoung asked 

"Yes" he answered with a smile. Hearing someone calling him hyung makes his heart soft

"Cool! We are from Seoul too but we transferred here because we thought there's a big possibility to be casted here rather in seoul" Jinyoung said 

"Yep that's also what I'm thinking" He again smiled 

"Hey if you don't mind can you tell me where the head’s office is? I need to get my schedule" He asked 

"Of course hyung you can follow us, our class will start for about 30 mins from now" daehwi said.

"Thank you little angels" he said and the two laugh with that sweet nickname given by this hyung 

The two angels link their arms together and said 

"Follow us hyung" they both said and again he smiled.

When they reach their destination which happened to be at the second floor of the main building, the two angels said that they will wait for donghyun outside and the older just  
nodded. He knocked before entering the office. When the door opened he saw a mid 40s woman sitting in front of an office table. 

"Welcome!" the woman started 

"I assume you are the son of Mrs. Kim. Kim Donghyun right?" she said and stands up from her seat 

Donghyun bowed.

"Good Morning Mrs. Park" he paused. He saw the golden bar with her name of it in front of her table 

"I'm Kim Donghyun" he smiled 

"I knew it! It was you, you have your mother's eyes" she smiled at the boy. Her mother and Mrs. Park are somehow friends from college. 

"Here's your schedule" she handed him a paper "And this is the key of your locker" she then handed a key "Welcome to Busan Art School donghyun. I bet you will be casted after this year. You're a head turner especially when you smile, and I bet you are talented just like your mom and dad" she then said 

"Thank you Mrs. Park." he bowed and left the office 

"Hyung may I see your schedule?" daehwi said. Donghyun handed out the paper to daehwi

"OMG! Hyung we have the same schedule" Daehwi said while jumping 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Yay jinyoung and I are classmates too in every subject" daehwi added

"That's great" he said 

"So hyung you are majoring in music too?" Jinyoung asked while they are walking to their classroom 

"Yep. I love composing songs with my guitar, also I love rapping so I think majoring in music is the perfect course to take up" He said 

"Ah. Daehwi here is also composing song with his piano, he also arranged some music and his also a vocalist and rapper" Jinyoung said with a proud face 

"How about you jinyoung why did you take music as you major?" donghyun asked 

"I-I ah--" daewhi cutted him "Because of me" he laughed "He wanted to be with me" Donghyun saw how jinyoung face turns into red shade. 'cute' he said in his mind 

When they arrived at their room there are about 5 students who are already seating at their chair with their guitar and some are writing in a notebook, maybe a lyrics or what. 

Donghyun wanted to seat at the back since his a transferee and there's only two little angel who he knows. He was going at the right side back when daehwi called him. 

"Hyung No!" the younger shouted

Donghyun's face is confused. 

"Why? Is it bad to seat here?" He asked 

Daehwi and Jinyoung push donghyun to their seat at the middle.

"B-but I want to seat there." Donghyun said

"Don't ever seat there hyung" Jinyoung said

"But why?"

"Just because" jinyoung said. Donghyun looked at daehwi and the younger just smiled at him. 

With that donghyun is seated at the middle, jinyoung-daehwi-donghyun-asile. great!

 

~

"Say that again and I will surely punch your face again!" the red haired boy growled at those student who bully his step-brother. 

"H-hyung enough" another red boy haired said to the older 

"Accept it Woojin, you will never be famous like your hyung!" after saying that the boy run 

"What the fuck!" 

"Youngmin hyung please stop---" woojin said

"You should've not stopped me woojin-ah I will destroy his face on the spot. He has no right to tell you that!" youngmin said 

"Don't do that hyung. Once you debut it may ruin your career if you do things like that" the younger said 

"I don't give a shit if it may ruin my career. He ---"

"Hyung, just stop okay?” the older let out of sigh 

“Okay. But once they do something about you again I swear to God” he said. The younger hugged him 

“Thanks hyung” he said 

“No problem woojin-ah” 

“Let’s go! We better go to our class now” 

They walk together to their classroom. While walking he can hear those girls and boys talking about him. 

“Damn man he’s really cool” 

“Youngmin really has the bad boy look”

“I want to be his girlfriend” one of the girl said. youngmin just smirked at that. the girls can’t help it but they got the courage to talk to him when they saw him smirked with that  
statement. 

“Youngmin oppa, can we eat together later?” the girl asked.

Youngmin just looked at the girl. He then smirked again.

“No” youngmin said coldly 

“Well okay” the girl paused. She step closer and tip toed to reach youngmin’s ears “How about going to our house later. Let’s play, my parents will not be at our house later” the girl winked at him 

“Girls like you are not my type.” he then paused looked at her eyes and continued “bitch” he then left 

Youngmin looked back to the girl and he saw how she cried. Woojin is still there, about to tell something to the girl but--

“Woojin-ah come here. Don’t talk to some slut bitch.” with that woojin ran off to younngmin and both of them continue walking. 

Youngmin can’t stop thinking about what happened earlier. It’s not the first time his step brother was bullied. It’s also not the first time he punches someone face because of that. 

Honestly he doesn’t care about his image; he cares about his younger step brother. Even though they are not blood related he seems like they have some connections. 

He and Woojin have many similarities. First, they like rapping. One of their bonding moments is composing lyrics together. Second, they both like dancing. Every time they are done with rapping they always do choreography together. Third, Even though woojin is his step brother they are both from busan. They have this sexy dialect. Fourth, they have the same taste in hairstyle and clothes. So maybe that’s one of the reason why some students thinks woojin is copying youngmin but they know nothing. 

Since Youngmin’s older brother graduate and debut from Busan Art School He’s now the center of attraction. Kang Daniel, They have different surname since when Daniel was born his parents are not yet married so he used his mother’s surname. Daniel is one of the famous Bad boy in their school ever since. A Talented guy with an amazing visual, He maybe soft looking but once you mess up with him or with his friend better hide or he will destroy your life. He’s one of the most popular rapper in their school. Boys and Girls are dreaming about him. When he graduated all the attention went on youngmin.

Many girls wanted him but he doesn’t like girls. Like his older brother, His not straight. No one knows about it but his family. They accepted him just like how they accepted daniel when he introduce his boyfriend. Good thing about daniel’s love life is him and his boyfriend debut together in one group. 

“Hyung the teacher is already inside” woojin said

Youngmin just sighed. 

“We need to tell a lie” he said 

“B-but” he stopped woojin “If we don’t lie we will be punished” 

“O-okay" woojin agreed

"So, we will say that you are not feeling good so I bring you to the clinic that why we are late okay?"

The younger nodded. Youngmin knocked before entering their classroom.

"Well Good Morning Mr. Im and Park" the teacher greeted them with a sarcastic tone 

"Good morning Ms. Jeon" they both said 

"Why are you late" the teacher looks at them 

"I-I'm not feeling well ms. my brother assist me t-to the c-clinic that's why we are late” woojin said while youngmin just face palmed at his side. Woojin is such a bad liar, his voice  
is so obvious that he’s lying. 

“Really Mr. Park? Well then you may take your seat” woojin bowed. youngmin is about to walk to his seat but their teacher stopped him 

“And where do you think you’re going?” the teacher said 

“Uh? to my seat” 

“I haven’t told you to take a seat youngmin”

“B-but why? Miss, It’s clear that I take woojin to the clinic” he said 

“Bring him to the clinic with that messy hair and 2 buttons that are unbutton? New fight again Mr. Im?” the teacher said 

“Fine What’s my consequence?” he said and sighed 

“Let’s talk about that later now you make take your seat” 

Youngmin bowed and Look around their classroom. He sense there’s something new in there. He usually walk at the side but when he saw the new boy from his class in the middle of the aisle He smirked. ‘Look at that kid starring at me with those adorable eyes’ his eyes travel to the new boy’s face ‘His eyes is chinky yet big at the same time, his nose is perfect and his lips is so red damn’ He walked toward the new boy and stopped at his side

“You look good” youngmin said and the new boy looked at him 

“Well thank you. But you’re not my type” the new boy said and look in front

“Youngmin take a seat now” the teacher said

“But you are my type” youngmin said and tapped the new boy’s shoulder. He smiled while going to his seat. This school year will going to be interesting.


	2. 2/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is up :)

After a month, Donghyun continue with the school routine. No one is annoying him. Thanks to these two little angels over here, He feels at home in this school. About the red haired guy, he can feel all the glances and stares he’s receiving from that boy but he doesn’t care as long he doesn’t hurt him.

When the bell rang meaning for their break time. Donghyun and the two little angels went out from their room.

“Ah finally it’s break time!” daehwi said while hugging jinyoung

“Jinyoung-ah I’m hungry” he said while pouting

“Aish daehwi get off me” jinyoung pushing daehwi away

Daehwi just make face on his friend and hugged his new hyung instead

“Donghyun hyung daehwi is hungry can you buy me something?” daehwi said with his aegyo

Donghyun just laugh with the cuteness of this angel

“Sure daehwi I--” he was cutted by jinyoung pulling daehwi away from him

“Don’t hug him daehwi. Me, just hug me and no one else” he said “I will buy you anything. What do you want?” jinyoung continued

Donghyun at their side laughed so hard. He can sense that jinyoung has a secret crush on his friend but since they are still kids he won’t push them together.

“Jinyoung-ah don’t be so jealous”

“I’m not jealous hyung” he then said and dragged daehwi to their seat.

 Even though his always here for a month Donghyun on the other hand is busy roaming around his eyes inside the cafeteria. There cafeteria reminds him of some buffet restaurant in Seoul. Of course what do you expect from one of the most famous Art school in Korea.

He takes a seat in front of jinyoung. While daehwi and jinyoung sat beside each other.

“What do you like hyung?” daehwi asked him

“I can handle myself daehwi, just go and take your foods”

“You sure hyung?” jinyoung asked

“Yeah. Go ahead”

With that the two little angels go to the buffet table and grab their foods.

“But you are my type”

Damn his voice is so sexy, the accent of that red haired boy is hella sexy-- wait what? It’s almost a month but then again he can’t stop thinking about that

Donghyun shake his head with that thought. He hates him, He hate that red haired boy. When he first entered their room with those unbuttons polo, messy red hair plus that smirk? Confirmed he’s a bad boy and donghyun hate bad boy types. Or maybe not  

He was about to stand up and get some foods when some approach their seats.

‘I’m so lucky’ he said in his mind insert the sarcasm

“Sorry but these seats are already taken” donghyun said

“I see no one but you though” the red haired boy said and sat down across from him

“They are getting their food that’s why”

“Well, I’ll wait for them to come back. How dare them left some pretty boy alone” he said with a smirk while looking at donghyun’s eyes

Donghyun can feel his face heat. What is this guy even doing here? For almost a month he didn’t come and talk to him.

“Oh you’re blushing” the red haired boy teased him

“It’s hot that’s why!” he defend

“Really? You find me hot?”

Donghyun’s mouth dropped

“Wow the amount of self confident mister--”

“Im Youngmin is the name”

‘of course I know your name’ donghyun wanted to say  

“The amount of self confident youngmin” he said

“What’s your name?” youngmin asked. He doesn’t know his name even though they are classmate in the entire subject. Whenever they need to perform they are called by their surname but since youngmin is an active or what you can call favorite student that every teacher calls him by first name because of his behavior or because he’s talented too.

“You don’t need to know since I don’t have plans talking to you in the future” He said and stood up.

But youngmin grab his wrist and pull him into his lap. Donghyun’s eyes went wide because of that action. Damn! His gay alright and it affects that kind of action on him.

“W-what--” youngmin cutted him “Don’t you dare walk away from me. No one ever mess up with me pretty boy” he whispered in donghyun’s ears.

“Hyung!” daehwi shouted.

Youngmin let go of donghyun.

“Daehwi-ah, have you seen woojin? He’s looking for you two.” youngmin asked

“Yes youngmin hyung he’s getting his food right now” daehwi said

“Can I ask what’s this guy’s name daehwi?” he asked hoping that the younger will answer but the pretty boy talk

“Stop it okay? It’s for you to find out what’s my name” he said

“Is that a challenge pretty boy?” youngmin smirked

“Can you stop calling me pretty boy for fuck sake?”

“I won’t until I know your name and oh you’re cursing. That’s hot!” youngmin said

“Omg I hate you and you’re attitude” he then said and walks away

“Youngmin hyung stop annoying --- that hyung. He’s just new let him in peace” jinyoung said

Woojin appeared and looks so confused.

“What’s with the tension?” he asked

“Nothing. Go on babies eat your meals now I have to go” he said

“Hyung I’m warning you” Daehwi said with that look but youngmin just find it cute.

Youngmin just saluted to the younger.

“Ah I hope he won’t do something bad to hyung” daehwi said

“He won’t believe me, that new boy in our class is youngmin hyung’s type” woojin said

“Wait youngmin hyung is gay?” jinyoung and daehwi asked woojin. Woojin eyes went wide

“Huh? I mean ---” woojin was cut off by jinyoung

“It’s okay we can keep it as a secret” he paused “Let’s eat”

Woojin just let out a sigh. He has trust to these people. Jinyoung’s brother, daehwi’s brother and their brother Daniel are friends that’s why. But still jinyoung and daehwi are scared of youngmin.

~

“I hate him so much!” donghyun said while walking away from the cafeteria.

“Because of him I haven’t eaten my lunch” he continued walking out.

He decided to go to the soccer field at the back of main building. He used the map gave by the school’s head Even though one month has passed he still needed the map. He hasn’t tour the whole school and he needs someone to accompany him for that. When he arrived, he smiled. He can feel the wind blowing his hair, he immediately fix it. He saw a hotdog stand near the tree at the right side of the soccer field.

Some students are playing soccer while others are practicing some dance routine. It’s not a bad place to practice though. The weather is somehow gloomy. Some students are playing guitar at the bench and the others are singing along. This kind of place gives donghyun’s mind a peace. He loves seeing people doing what they really want, He’s proud that his parents support what he wanted in life. His brother is currently enrolled in one of the most famous school for business in busan.

When his about to reach the hotdog stand someone grabbed him by his right arm.

“What the--”

“Hey are you a new student here?” a blonde guy asked him

Donghyun remove the man’s hand in his arm before answering.

“Yes I am, Why?” he answered

“Nice! I’m Justin by the way” the guy introduce.

“Donghyun” he said

“Mind if I join you?” Justin asked

Donghyun was about to said ‘No’ but someone already did it for him

“No he doesn’t want” youngmin said and grabbed donghyun’s wrist

‘Why is everybody like grabbing my wrist?’ donghyun said to his mind

“Oh youngmin sunbae, I’m sorry” the blonde guy ran off after that.

Youngmin faced donghyun.

“Can you let go off me now?” donghyun asked. With that youngmin let his wrist go.

“Why are you even here? Are you a stalker or what?” donghyun said while walking to the hotdog stand. Damn he’s starving to death, he wanted to eat.

“I’m too handsome to be a stalker. But if some pretty boy like you will be the one I will stalk then I’m fine with it” donghyun just roll his eyes

“Yeah whatever” he then said and order a hotdog meal with fries and soda.

Even though his annoy to this red haired guy he still have some manners.

“Do you want some?” donghyun asked him

“Yeah” the red haired guy answered. Immediately he asks for two meals instead of one.

When he’s about to give the money, youngmin already give his own money to the vendor. He was going to protest but instead

“Shut up just take that I’m hungry” then the red haired boy walk to one of the benches in the soccer field.

Donghyun just sighed and get their meal. He walks toward at the bench where youngmin is already seating.

“Here you go” he said

“Thanks”

“No. Thanks for the treat” he said with a smile. He hates this boy but he can’t help it but to smile.

“Wait you smiled at me?” youngmin just can’t believe it. “I thought you hated Me.” he added.

Donghyun just sat down beside youngmin, he can feel the stare of the red haired boy at him but he couldn’t careless.

“I still hate you though. But since you treat me this I’m being nice.” he paused and looked at the boy. They had an eye contact for about 3 seconds until they both looked away.

Youngmin fake cough. ‘Damn! Why does my heart beat like crazy’ at the other side donghyun fake cough too ‘okay what the hell was that’ he asked himself patting his chest.

“S-shall we eat?” youngmin asked

“Yeah sure. Thanks again” donghyun then said and start eating.

They are both quite eating their food until some Japanese looking guy appeared with a camera.

“Oh the school bad boy eating with a pretty boy. Interesting front page cover is it eh” the Japanese looking boy said.

“Shut up Kenta. Go away!” youngmin said

“Please youngmin hyung. We need you to be part of our first month magazine.” the Japanese boy said with his aegyo

“You know I won’t agree with that”

Kenta just pouted.

“Well okay then. How about you pretty boy do you want to be part of our first month magazine cover. Since you’re a new student I bet you will be interesting cover for this month” Kenta said while looking at donghyun. The boy is confused.

“I--”

“Nope Kenta. This boy over here is not interested too so go away we are eating our lunch” youngmin then said

“Whatever youngmin hyung I will still put you in our magazine” the Japanese boy sticks out his tongue before running away.

“Sorry for that” youngmin apologize

“He did not wrong though. That boy is cute. His teeth are so adorable” donghyun said while smiling looking at the Japanese boy who’s talking to someone.

“Youngmin right?” donghyun asked

“Uhuh”

“Can I ask you a favor?” donghyun bit his lips he hates this boy but he guess he’s the one who can help him with his problem. He means, he can ask jinyoung and daehwi but those little angels need their own time together.

“What is it?”

“Can you tour me to the whole school today after class?” he then said and finally looked at his right side in which the red haired boy smiled

“Of course pretty boy I’m glad I’m the one you asked for that” He smirked

‘Stop smirking mister. You’re too hot!’

“Thanks.” Donghyun smiled and the bell rang

“Break is already done. I assume we have the same class right?”

“Yeah”

“Nice. Should we go now?” donghyun nodded.

“Ladies first” youngmin teased him

“What the hell youngmin I’m not a girl for fuck sake”

“I’m just teasing you. I don’t even know your name.”

“Well it’s for you to find out”

“I’m going to tour you later yet you don’t tell me your name”

Donghyun just shrugged his shoulder.

“Let’s go”

While walking to their next class, Donghyun notice how boys and girls are looking at their direction. ‘Maybe youngmin is really famous’ he thought

“I told you man, youngmin is not straight” one of the boy said to his friend

“Can you lower down your voice? Youngmin might hear us” his friend said

Donghyun looked at youngmin who’s wearing his cold looking face. The smiling and cheerful youngmin he was at earlier cannot be founded.

“Youngmin oppa with a new student?” the girl said

“What is the meaning of this?” her friend said

“Who’s the new student? He looks good though” one of the girl said

Donghyun can feel his face heat up with that remark.

“His blushing Omg! So cute” the girl said

“Look at the boy who’s with youngmin man! He got a nice ass” the boy said and his friend laughed.

Donghyun can feel his face heated up once again but because of embarrassment. He stopped walking when he saw how youngmin punches the boy who said he got a nice ass in the face.

“Youngmin-ah” donghyun called him and ran towards them

“Stop!” he said

But youngmin didn’t stop. He’s still punching the guy’s mouth. Donghyun held him and said

“Stop it youngmin-ah” with that youngmin stopped

“Don’t you ever talk about this boy over here or you will not able to talk because I will punch your mouth over and over again” youngmin then said and held donghyun’s hand tightly before walking away from the scene.

Instead of going to their room, donghyun decided to go to the male restroom. He locked the door and let go of youngmin’s hand.

“What the hell is that youngmin?” donghyun said

“He’s talking about your ass and I hate it!” youngmin answered

“But you don’t have to punch him! You will receive a punishment because of that!”

“I don’t care”

“You just receive your punishment last last week and now you may have a new punishment because of that.”

“I said I don’t care” he looked at donghyun

“B-but I care” donghyun said

Youngmin gasped.

“Y-you care?”

“Y-yeah of course!”

“W-why do you care?”

Donghyun can’t answer properly. You see in one month of his stay at Busan Art School he saw many good looking boys and even girls even though he doesn’t like those girl he find them pretty. But youngmin has his own charm and handsomeness. Whenever youngmin was called to perform in front of their class he always admires the boy.

Youngmin looks so cold and bad boy because of his piercings and because of his hair. Though donghyun finds it hot. But the youngmin he eated with earlier isn’t the youngmin he knew whenever they are inside the classroom or what. Fine, he has a crush on this bad boy guy. Especially now that he knew that youngmin has a cheerful attitude and smiley face.

He hated him, that’s for sure. But after eating with him earlier. He can’t deny it to his self he likes this guy. He cared because he likes him. But there’s no way his going to confess. Maybe just not now. He wasn’t sure if youngmin is even straight or what. He doesn’t want to have his first heartbreak.

“Of course you’re my classmate” he said and looks away

He heard youngmin sighed.

Youngmin went over the sink and washed his face. Donghyun, still standing near the door when he heard the faucet close. Youngmin push him near the sink.

The red haired boy’s hands at the side of the sink while looking intensely at the black haired boy.

“Look at me” he said with his soft voice plus with his sexy accent.

Donghyun looked at him and he swear to God he can melt on the spot with that intense look youngmin is giving him right now.

“I--” youngmin started. Biting his own lips, while donghyun is gulping silently because of nervousness.

“Like you” youngmin finally said it. Donghyun blinked. Not once, not twice but thrice

“I Like you donghyun” youngmin repeated. Still with his intense look he’s giving donghyun.

“H-how did you know my name. I-I thought you don’t know my name” donghyun asked

“How can I not know the name of the one I like” youngmin smiled at him. After a 10 seconds of silence still looking at each other.

“Say something please” youngmin said.

“I-” should he said that he like this red haired boy too?

He was about to answer when he saw how youngmin’s eyes went down to his lips. He immediately licks up his lips.

“Damn! You don’t have enough idea how much I want to kiss you right now” youngmin said with his sexy accent.

Donghyun mouth parted when his about to speak but he felt youngmin’s lips on him.

-

word count: 2806


End file.
